


Warmth

by hutchynstarsk



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Fanfic, Fanfiction, Gen, The Professionals - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 06:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hutchynstarsk/pseuds/hutchynstarsk





	Warmth

  


  


  
**Warmth**  
by Allie

“It’s all right, mate. I’ve got you now.” Bodie had a surprisingly comforting voice, Doyle noticed.

Shaking with the cold...edging into hypothermia...he tried to relax in the big warm arms that held him. Bodie pulled the coat closer around him and rubbed his arms briskly, trying to warm him up.

“It’s all right,” said Bodie again. He crushed Doyle closer, holding him almost painfully tight. His voice seemed a little shaky, though Doyle didn’t see how he could be cold. He’d just arrived and besides, he felt so deliciously warm.

Big arms crushed Doyle close. “Cowley will be here soon with backup, mate. Just hold on.”

But finally, for the first time Doyle could let go. He drifted, hearing not the words but only the voice, feeling only the arms that would keep him safe...and then not even that as he slid away from the pain and cold, floating in the warmth that was Bodie’s safe arms.

  



End file.
